Chances
by Spring Queen
Summary: Her heart was racing as he slowly approached her. The look in his eyes made her sick they were dark and licentious. His eyes roamed her body making her feel dirty. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her and she had no way to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z I just love it.

_Chapter 1_

_**Chances**_

_**Spring Queen**_

Her heart was racing as he slowly approached her. The look in his eyes made her sick they were dark and full of lust. She watched as his eyes roamed her body making her feel dirty. She couldn't believe this was happening to her and she had no way to stop it.

_It was only a week ago when the earth was invaded by Freiza. The soldiers that he sent destroyed everything. The Z fighters tried to stop them first Krillin, next Piccolo, they all failed in their efforts even Goku was defeated by the ones with tails. Yamcha was the only one who survived, only because Bulma begged him not to leave her when the soldiers arrived in West City. He obeyed and stayed by her side in the bomb shelter under CC. _

_A day went by things were quiet and they emerged from the shelter. What they saw was terrible. There was death and destruction everywhere. In the distance you could see there was not a standing building. They walked along very slowly aware that anything could pop out of the rubble and attack them at any time. They walked for 20 minutes in silence and awe at the gloomy town they once called their home. After a short while they started to calm down, thinking maybe everyone had left hours ago, just then they were spotted by a soldier scanning the area in the air for survivors. He landed in front of them with a smile upon his face._

"_Well well well what do we have here" the soldier said as he walked closer to them._

_Yamcha pushed Bulma behind him to protect her as he got in a fighting stance ready to attack just in case this was an enemy. Bulma looked around Yamcha to get a better look. The alien was blue and had sharp yellow teeth and long black spiky hair somewhat like the Saiyins hair. He was dressed in white and blue armor which a golden seal on the front with words Bulma couldn't understand. She looked at the alien's face and saw that he was smiling at her and licking his black dry lips._

"_That's a nice piece of ass you have there" he said to Yamcha in a low shrill voice that made Bulma's skin crawl. "I'll be happy to take her off your hands"._

_Bulma took a step backwards at his words. The look on his face made her think that he would be all to happy to get her alone to do things she couldn't bear to think of._

"_Bulma get out of here" Yamcha snapped her out of her daze and back to reality he was now turned to her._

"_No I can't leave you" Bulma's eyes started to tear up. How could she possible leave him like this to face this monster?_

"_You have to I'll hold him off just run , I want you to get as far away as possible I would never forgive myself if anything happen to you" He said solemnly. He kissed her on the forehead. He knew this was the only way, "I love you Bulma"_

"_I love you too" was the last words she would say to him before running off down the street._

_Bulma ran off blindly with tears streaming down her face while choking on sobs making it hard to breath while running. She slowed her pace to a jog believing she was far enough to slow down she had been running for a few minutes now._

"_Yamcha" she whispered to herself in the dark alley she had stopped in to hide._

_She found some trash cans and got herself into one. She tried to control her sobs but she couldn't .Her life had went from fabulous to garbage in just a short time. She had lost everything her family, home, friends and now maybe her love. _

_Thump! There was a noise outside the can. Bulma covered her mouth to make sure she was quiet. There were footsteps. Bulma's heart started to beat faster and harder. Suddenly the lid to the trash can was lifted off and she was pulled out and thrown up against a near wall. Bulma's head slammed so hard into the wall on impact that it created a gash on the back of her head and blood poured through her hair and on to the shirt she was wearing. She looked up and saw that her assailant was the alien she left Yamcha to figh,t but where was Yamcha? She looked around but he was no where to be found._

The alien started to take off his armor. Bulma moved as close to the wall as possible searching around for an escape but found none. His armor dropped to the floor and he stood their naked. Bulma could see all the scars from previous battles all over his muscular body and of course his throbbing manhood slightly jumping in anticipation.

"Nooo" Bulma whimpered as she brought herself off of the ground to a standing position.

"Oh yesss your weak lover is gone and now you are all mine" the monster hissed as he took one step towards her. He smiled when he notice the shocked look on her face when he mentioned Yamcha.

'Yamcha's gone?' Bulma said it over and over in her mind but it just didn't seem true. That was the last straw she had to escape. She looked up and stared him in the eyes as he moved closer to her, all the while searching her pockets for something that would help her and she found it.

With out warning the alien had lunged at her knocking her to the ground and was on top of her ripping her clothes off cutting her during the process with his long nails. This was her chance she took the object (metal nail filer) out of her pants and plunged it deep into the aliens back and broke it off.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!." The alien screamed out in pain Bulma kicked him in the groin and took off running. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care as long as she got away. Little did she know that the alien was hot on her trail and was very pissed.

Bulma looked around frantically for help while wiping the blood from her gash out of her face but found no one next thing she knew something knocked her in the back and she went flying100 feet.

"You little bitch how dare you" the alien was furious his once black eyes were now red and the expression on his face that he was going to kill her. She had managed to get up off of the ground and in a flash he was in front of her. He punched her across her across the face and she cried out. Bulma's mouth began to fill with blood. The alien then pushed her to the ground and started stomping her with his boot. Bulma could fill one of her ribs crack. Wincing in pain she coughed up blood to keep from choking on it. The alien then stomped her one last time on the leg breaking it.

"Now that I'm sure you wont run away lets get down to business shall we" he smiled down at her and proceeded to rip off the rest of her clothes all he had left was her bra and panties which he took them off with ease.

"Please don't" Bulma managed to say realizing that he was about to rape her. Her words were unheard as he took his manhood and plunged it into her wet womanhood as hard as he could.

Another scream escaped Bulma lips. Pain rocked her body it was like noting she had every experienced before. She had never had given herself to anyone before, not even Yamcha, and now this beast was taking her innocence and dreams without a second thought. She felt like trash.

"You are really tight, are you a virgin?" He laughed as he thrust in and out of her faster and faster ignoring the blood that poured from her body all over his manhood. Bulma began to fight with the little energy she had left, pounding her hands on his back and trying to kick him with her good leg. It annoyed the alien.

He smacked her once more. "Don't ruin this for me" he warned .

Bulma couldn't take it anymore the mental and physical pain was to much for her. Darkness consumed her and she passed out but not before she whispered a very low, "Yamcha…………"

Bulma awoke to a dark and strange room her body ached and memories from before flooded into her mind. The room she was in was small there was just a bed which she was lying in a desk and closet and there was a door which she assumed led to the bath room and a door way to a kitchen. She removed the sheets that were placed on her and looked over her body. Her broken leg was wrapped tight and it didn't seem to be broken anymore it just hurt really bad. The clothes she had on before was of course gone all that remained was a bra and panties which were soaked in blood from all of her wombs and cuts.

She attempted to get out of bed. She had a splitting headache. She limped her way to a mirror she had spotted on the wall to see all the damage. She couldn't believe what she saw she didn't look like herself anymore. Her face was horribly bruised her hair was covered with dry blood from the gash she had received earlier; her eyes were swollen from all the tears she had shed in her sleep. She was a monster. She couldn't believe all of the injuries.

The door to the room swung open and Bulma froze in her place. **HE **walked in the alien that attacked her . Bulma sneered with disgust at her enemy and slowly started to back up from him. He smiled at her.

"You're quite a strong willed woman aren't you? I thought you would have been in bed longer" he walked closer to her she didn't move an inch from where she stood she didn't want to upset him. He took his hand and held her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes " You have such fire in your eyes do you plan on hurting me little one" He chuckled slightly "I would love to see you try" the evil smile upon his face made Bulma's blood boil, she knew she was no match for him.

"You're mine now slave" Bulma snatched her head way from his blue hand which causes her some pain considering her injuries.

"I'll never be yours" she hissed. His smile disappeared and Bulma saw him raise his hand to strike her. There was a loud smack on impact. Pain shot through her face and Bulma lowered her head in shame.

"You will learn your place wench" he yelled frustrated with the blue haired human. "Now like I was saying, you are my slave you will do as you are told no questions asked the name you will address me by is master Kamoto. I will not allow defiance. If you do as I say no harm will come to you and if you don't do as I say there will be consequences" Kamoto stopped talking and gave Bulma a minute to let everything sink in and then he started again "Do you understand me?"

Bulma reluctantly nodded her head showing she understood her situation.

"Good now what is your name?" he asked walking back towards the door.

"Bulma" replied the broken human.

"Okay Bulma go clean yourself up Marin will be by here later to show you how things are to be done and how to act like an obedient servant until then don't do anything stupid while I'm gone I'll be back by 9" he pointed to the clock or so Bulma thought it was a clock on the wall. "It's 2 o'clock now and when I get back I expect you to have everything done" with that he left the room .

Once he was gone Bulma collapsed onto the floor and began to cry. 'Why me?' she thought to herself here she was stuck here with theses bastards who killed everyone she loved and now she was supposed to serve them.

"Oh Yamcha" after a couple of minutes of crying and assessing the situation she realized there was nothing she could do, theses people were stronger than she was and they would certainly kill her if she tried anything and another thing was that she had no idea where she was. The inevitable outcome was she was doomed to be a lowly servant to a cruel alien.

Bulma picked herself off of the floor and made her way to the bathroom. The bathroom was also small just enough room for a shower, sink and toilet and nothing else she moved toward the towel rack and grabbed a washcloth and began to clean herself up . She wash her cuts and scraps. After 2 hours of cold washcloths and medical equipment she found in the medicine cabinet she look almost herself there was still a little bruising on her cheek that she knew wouldn't go away for a day or two.

Next she went in search of clothes she could put on. Just then there was a knock at the door. Bulma wrapped a towel around her body and went to open it . She assumed and hoped it was Marin. She stopped one step away from the door and took a couple of deep breaths realizing when she opened the door it was going to be the beginning of the rest of her life.

Angry footsteps echoed through the hallway. A soldier cursed under his breath as he headed for the conference room. Before he could open the door a raspy voice beckoned from inside

"Come in my little prince" Upon hearing that voice Vegeta let out a growl. He walked in noticing Frieza was the only one in the room usually he had one of his loyal henchmen by his side, this made Vegeta uncomfortable. He approached the throne.

"You called my Lord" Vegeta bowed respectfully.

"I need your status report on Earth"

"We have successfully purged the planet and the builders are waiting for your orders to start building the base"

"Are there any survivors?"

"Not on earth but some of the soldiers took some of the female species for bed mates" Vegeta scoffed I disgust.

"Did you take a female?" Frieza asked curiously.

"No I have too much honor to mate with a weaker species"

"Of course you do" the alien chuckled looking over the young prince's body with a lustful stare.

The prince noticed him and had to keep his composure, he knew what would be the consequences for insubordination. He would be beaten to the brink of death Vegeta always hoped that the monster would kill him but he never did. Frieza wasn't stupid he knew Vegeta was one of his strongest soldiers and he was important to his militia. Once Frieza was done beating Vegeta he would leave him to heal on his own without the regeneration tank. Vegeta held his tongue knowing that one day Frieza would get what's coming to him.

Frieza slowly rose from his throne and started to sway towards Vegeta.

Marin was tall and slender. She had green skin and yellow hair she was quite pretty. She had many scars on her face and she looked tired and sad. She spoke very softly as if she was afraid to, Bulma had a hard time understanding her.

"The first thing you have to remember is that whoever you were before now no longer exist" Marin took a deep breath and paused, Bulma figured she was remembering her old life. Marin stared out into space for a few seconds and then began talking again.

"Next are your duties, follow me"

Marin led Bulma out of the room and into the hallway into the main part of the building which was somewhat like a apartment complex. Bulma looked around in awe of her new home. Everything fascinated her especially the people, Bulma counted 12 different types of species male and female. She also noticed the technology all around mostly everything was electronic. Bulma then noticed all the eyes that were on them specifically her. Marin had given her something to wear. It was a plain white dress that came up to about her knees; it had a v neck so a little cleavage was showing the fabric felt like polyester. She moved her arms in front of her chest in an effort to cover up.

They finally reached their destination, it was a supply closet filled with sheets, towels, soap, etc. Bulma was told she was to keep everything in her room clean and tidy for her master. Everything she needed was in this room. Next Bulma was showed the training facility where she was never to go, when Bulma asked why Marin quickly changed the subject. The next stop was a cafeteria where lunch was provided for the soldiers the servants were only allowed in to assist them in this area if they needed it. Bulma was informed that most of the time the soldiers did not eat in the cafeteria, the servants were in charge of fixing meals in their apartments. Bulma glanced into the cafeteria and noticed it was filled with soldiers ravishing their foods as if they hadn't eaten in years and their slaves were cleaning up after them. The slaves were treated especially bad here it seemed that this was the area where the masters showcased their slave and make them do embarrassing feats such as using them as footstools and making them sit on their laps so they can fondle them.

"Is there any place where the servants can just get away from work?" Bulma interrupted Marin while she was trying to explain how to get around the building without getting lost.

"You can always go outside but only if all of your chores are done"

"Outside? Where are we, on Earth right?" realizing that she had no idea where she was.

"Earth, no we are on planet Bros" Bulma's eyes widen and she ran to the nearest window. Marin was right they definitely weren't on Earth anymore. How long was she asleep? The sky was red and the grass was blue. There were many trees and many buildings were tall and round. A tear fell out of Bulma's eye but she wiped it away before Marin could see it.

Bulma was taken back to her room so she could settle in and get dinner ready for Kamoto. They said their farewells and Bulma walked into her prison. It was 6 o'clock she only had a couple of hours to get everything done before he came home. She walked into the kitchen and began to look through the cabinets for things she could cook.

"Son of a Bitch how dare that monster look at me that way" Vegeta pounded his fist into the wall he was on his way to train. He walked into the training area and to his surprise no one was training this made him mad because he really needed to relieve some anger and he always did that by pounding one of the weaker soldiers. They were all gathered around the blue soldier Kamoto. He heard them talking about a new wench.

"Where did you get her?" one soldier said

"Is she good in bed?" another said.

Kamoto smiled and answered the questions "Earth and Yes" the answer to the second question made the group of soldiers grin and laugh.

It was obvious word had got around about Bulma. She was so beautiful and exotic with her blue hair and eyes, and beautiful fit body that would make any man go crazy; she was bound to be noticed.

The prince cleared his throat to make aware that he was in the room. The crowd dispersed and a tall bald saiyin walked towards Vegeta.

"Sorry boss" Vegeta grunted and they began to spar.

Nappa was really no challenge but he was stronger than all the others. They were finished in about an hour. They grabbed a couple of towels to wipe off the sweat.

"You seem to be getting weaker instead of stronger Nappa"

"Well you are the best" Vegeta sneered with disgust Nappa was always kissing up like a little lap dog.

"Well if you spent as much time training as you do working out your dick we wouldn't have this problem" Vegeta got up to leave

"You know Frieza has another mission for us"

"I'm not going; all these purging missions are a waste of my time"

"They are not all a waste did you happen to see what Kamoto brought back from are last mission?"

" No and I don't care I have better things to do than to worry about some female whore" Vegeta walked out deciding he would come back later to train alone in peace , he got more training done when he was by himself.

"Ohhhh" Bulma was having a hard time understanding the languages on the food products. She didn't know what she was cooking but it smelled pretty good. It took her a while but in a couple of hours she had everything set and ready for Kamoto's arrival.

Kamoto walked in looking extremely tired and in pain. He went over to the bed and slung himself across it, and then he looked in Bulma's direction. She was sitting at a desk in the corner of the room.

"So how was your day?" he asked nonchalantly not really caring what her answer was, just trying to make conversation.

"Fine"

"Did you cook dinner?"

"Yes it's in the kitchen on the counter"

"Well lets go eat, shall we" He got off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"I... uh already ate" Bulma lied the truth was she hadn't eaten all day and she was really hungry she just didn't feel up to being so close to him at the table.

Kamoto stopped a turned around "I didn't ask you if you wanted to eat?"

Bulma reluctantly got up from her chair not wanting to make him mad and followed him into the kitchen. There was a small table in the middle of the kitchen Kamoto took a seat. Bulma proceeded to serve him his food; after she was done she made a plate for herself and sat down. They ate in silence for a couple of minutes Bulma noticed that Kamoto was looking at her.

"You know I'm not really a bad guy you just caught me on one of my bad days" Bulma looked up from her food.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me I just want you to respect me. This experience can be one that we both can benefit from. You give me what I want and I give you what you want?"

"I want to go home" Bulma stated.

"Except that of course, trust me you don't want to go back to Earth there is nothing there" Bulma gave him a evil glare that made him laugh.

"There is nothing you can do to me little one so just comply I don't want to have to kill you I like you and your cooking taste way better than that of my other slaves"

Bulma began to eat again

"Do we have an agreement?" Bulma didn't answer him she was thinking things through in her head she didn't want to be hurt and maybe when he let her do things she wanted to do she could get to a library or lab and figure a way out of this mess. Bulma nodded her head in agreement.

"That's another thing I want to hear your voice nods can only go so far"

They finished eating and Bulma went to wash the dishes while Kamoto went and took a shower. When Bulma finished cleaning the kitchen she walked into the bed room and noticed Kamoto was already in bed.

"Come on little one I won't do anything I swear" Bulma stood still watching him beckon her to the king size bed.

"You are still injured I won't do anything serious for a couple of days" Bulma stood still.

Kamoto growled "I'm getting impatient woman get in the bed NOW!"

Bulma walked towards the bed and got in on the left side and turned her back towards.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" Kamota faced her back and wrapped his arm around Bulma's waist. He slid his hand down to her legs .Bulma tensed up.

"Spread your legs" he commanded

"No" she whimpered. Bulma heard a frustrated growl and felt his arms release her.

That was the last straw Kamoto got up and walked to the closet. Bulma watched him take out something black and walk back over to the bed to Bulma's side. He pulled her out of bed by her hair and held her by the arm showing her what he had. Bulma's eyes widen when she saw that he had a leather whip.

"Do you see this?"

Bulma looked over it and nodded.

"I told you no more nodding"

"Yes I see what it is"

"Now I don't have to use this on you like I did to my other slaves, do I?"

"No"

"So you are going to behave and be a good girl right?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master Kamoto" Bulma looked down not wanting to look into his eyes.

Kamoto smiled at her obedience "Good now get back into bed"

Kamoto place the whip back in the closet while Bulma got back into bed.

"See I knew you were a smart girl" Him climbed back into bed and continued to rub Bulma leg.

"Spread your legs" This time Bulma did as she was told, she opened her legs slightly.

"Wider" she opened them wider so he could slide his hand up her dress and to her panties.

"Take them off" Bulma took of her panties slowly and dropped them off the edge of the bed. Without warning Kamoto then plunged his fingers it to her womanhood Bulma let out a small moan (not on purpose but just out of instincts) which turned Kamoto on.

"So you like that huh?" He moved his fingers in and out.

"I don't hear anything" Kamoto said and Bulma began to respond on que. They were fake moans and sighs to Bulma but Kamoto did not care. He moved his fingers faster while unclasping her bra with the other hand. Her insides began to get wet with blood and lubricant as he went deeper and deeper.

"Oh Master Kamoto" Bulma screamed she knew the only way he would stop was if he came to a climax or if she did so she decided to have a fake one. Kamoto licked her neck and started to caress her breast roughly she could tell he was about to climax so she kept it up.

"Faster harder" she screamed and it finally happen he climaxed and he removed his fingers from inside of her licked them and laid back on the bed.

"See what good thing can come when you behave" He was out of breath.

"More will come once you are back to full health, I want you to be ready when I come inside you" he laughed slightly Bulma had to keep from throwing up on her pillow.

"More will come tomorrow " was the last thing he said before he turned his body towards the wall away from Bulma and fell asleep. Bulma was in shock she felt so violated. He had just used her body again. Bulma laid in bed unable to go to sleep.

When morning came she got up from the bed before Kamoto did and cleaned everything so she could leave without him saying anything to her or looking for her it was around 5:15. Once done with all her chores she hurried and took a shower she smelled like Kamoto and she couldn't take it anymore. She got out of the shower Kamoto was still sleeping , she tip- toed to the door careful not to make any sounds, open the door then shut it and ran like hell.

Vegeta hadn't gotten much sleep that night he was up training and didn't get to his room till 4 and he still couldn't go to sleep his mind was restless. He finally quit trying and left the room in search of food outside the base because the food the cooks served for the soldiers was awful stuff and his servants couldn't cook worth a damn either.

When he walked outside the sun was beginning to rise. He started to take another step when something hit in the head. Vegeta looked up to see a figure standing on the edge of the building that's when he realized it must have been a small piece of the building had hit him in the head. He took a couple more steps out to see if he could see who it was. It was a woman slave he could tell by the white dress she wore. She had aqua hair that flowed behind her in the wind. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. What was she doing up there? Little did Vegeta know he was about to get his answer. The blue haired woman took one step off of the edge and started to plummet to the ground.

**AN**: Please review and I will continue the story. I have to see if people actually like it before I continue.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z I just love it.

_Chapter 2_

_Chances_

_Spring queen_

_**AN: **__Okay Guys this is just a plot developer chapter so nothing really exciting happens in this chapter._

_Enjoy_ :)

Vegeta acted quickly and flew up and grabbed her while she was still falling .He then floated down to the ground, once his feet were planted on the ground he looked at the woman in his arms she was unconscious. He stood there for a moment just looking her over her skin was and a creamy white color and her hair was as soft as silk. She shifted slightly in his arms that snapped Vegeta out of his trance.

He looked around to see if anyone one was around to see what had just occurred no one was around it was too early. He sighed thankfully he definitely couldn't be seen like this with another man's slave in his arms. He then took her back inside and into his room. He placed her lightly onto his couch. His two maids Dedra and Satora came in from their quarters to see if the prince had needn't them to do anything they were always eager to do anything for him. They had always hoped that in return of their gratitude he would_** 'reward**_" them (if you know what I mean) but no such luck he had little interest in them both and never noticed them in any sexual way.

"Who is she?", Dedra asked trying not to get mad that another woman was getting Vegeta's attention.

"I don't know who she is" He responded never taking his eyes off of Bulma.

"Why is she here?", asked Satoro looking at the young woman on the couch.

Vegeta looked over to where they were standing and glared at them. He had never really treated them like slaves he had always told them to speak up and talk freely but this interrogation had to stop he wanted to be alone with her.

"Don't you two have something to clean?" ,Vegeta growled through clenched teeth.

They walked away without saying anything else but Vegeta could see the jealous look on their faces.

A sigh escaped Bulma lips and Vegeta turned his attention back to her. 'This must be the servant that everyone has been talking about' he thought to himself. Just then Bulma shot up from the couch nearly knocking him down, sweating with a look of worry on her face and panic.

"Where am I ? She looked around the room confused. She was in a room that wasn't Kamoto's so she was relieved by that. She then turned her head to Vegeta who was staring at her strangely. He was a saiyin she could tell by his tail. He had a muscles all over his body more than Kamoto had he was nicely sculpted .His hair shot upwards like dancing flames and his eyes were dark and showed no feelings. He was really gorgeous.

"Who are you? Is this heaven?" Vegeta just continued to stare at her which frightened her a little. Then she realized where she was.

"This is hell isn't it? This is my punishment for..." Bulma was cut off.

"You're not dead but you will be if anyone ever found out what you tried to do. Suicide is a cowardly act and Frieza hates cowards anyone caught attempting it will suffer grave and horrendous consequences trust me I've had to inflict them", Vegeta stated moving closer to her on the couch. Bulma's eyes grew wide with each step he took closer. Vegeta could see the fear in her eyes so he stopped.

"I'm not going to hurt you", he said taking one step back.

"That what they all say then next thing you know they're raping you or beating you" Bulma got off of the couch and backed away from Vegeta. Vegeta growled under his breathe how dare she compare him to the other worthless soldiers on the base. Bulma saw the expression change on his face.

"Listen here, you have nothing I want trust me. I was just stopping you from committing the most spineless act a person can make", he hissed trying to control his anger.

"Why do you even care?", Bulma asked lowly wonder if she was being too bold talking to him freely an with such insubordination.

"I don't, I just believe that people who try to commit suicide doesn't deserve the privilege of dying ,they deserve whatever they are running from", he turned walking towards the door ready to get her out of his room.

"You don't know what its like wanting to leave but can't, being a prisoner, being weak", Bulma shouted then collapsed on the floor and started to cry.

"You don't have to be weak you choose to be if you really wanted to leave you'd be gone but you are so broken you're not thinking straight" Vegeta said without facing her.

Bulma thought about what the soldier had just said he was right no one was going to help her out of this it was up to her. She got angry just thinking about it she knew it was time to seek some revenge. She wiped her eyes.

"You have to leave before the soldiers get up its still early, I don't want to have to explain why Kamoto's servant was coming out of my room" ,Vegeta opened the door and looked out into the hallway.

"How did you know he is my...uh", Bulma couldn't finish her sentence she just couldn't refer to him as her master.

"I heard him talking about you earlier he gave a description" Vegeta said turning to her.

"Oh well goodbye and thanks for the advice", Bulma walked by him and out of the door. The door shut behind her with a 'click'. She didn't really know where she was but she walked down the hallway hoping she could find something that look familiar to her. Bulma couldn't get the soldier out of her mind. He had never answered her question about who he was.

A few minutes later she had found her way back to her room. During her walk back to the room she had came up with an idea to become free. She would go along with this slave thing and when the time came she would make him pay. When she walked in the room and before she could close the door behind her she was greeted with a hard punch across the face and she fell onto the floor rubbing her now burning face. She looked up to find an angry Kamoto standing over her.

"Where the hell were you?," he screamed at her.

Bulma picked herself off of the floor and wiped the blood that was coming from her nose.

"I went for a walk I finished all of my chores I thought you wouldn't mind", she whispered looking at the floor avoiding his gaze.

"Did you ask my permission?", he grabbed her chin and yanked it up so she was looking at him.

"No I didn't and I'm sorry", she said which surprised him.

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Okay".

"Is there anything you need?", she asked trying to ignore the blood that was seeping into her mouth from her nose.

"Where is my breakfast?", he asked going towards the bathroom to get her a towel for her nose.

"Its in the oven", she said grabbing the towel he had handed her.

"Go get yourself cleaned up".

"But don't you need me to serve you your breakfast?", she asked through the towel.

"No, I can do it besides I don't want any blood from your nose dripping into my food", he said and turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Bulma walked into the bathroom and ran the towel under some cold water. She looked into the mirror some of the blood had gotten on her dress. She was glad she had two spares. Bulma walked out of the bathroom and to the closet she took out the other dress and looked over to the kitchen she saw that he was sitting at the table preoccupied with his food. She just wanted to make sure that he could see her from the kitchen.

She started to strip out of her dress slowly and seductively first her left sleeve then her right. She noticed that he was now looking at her and she turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"You like what you see?" ,she dropped the dress to the ground and stepped out. She was wearing only her silk white bra and panties. He just stared at her body. She started to walk towards the kitchen and stopped at the door frame.

"Yeah", drool escaped his lips and he got up from the table fast almost tripping and knocking over his chair an walked over to Bulma he reached his hand up to Bulma's bra and stopped before he did anything.

"Wait, Frieza is having a meeting with the soldiers about our next mission he doesn't allow tardiness", he sighed and backed away from Bulma because he knew once he would have started it would have been hard to stop himself.

"Oh that's too bad", she said sadly while she took her hand and rubbed his face it was rough and dry ,"because last night you showed me what you could do but I didn't show you what I can do", she let go of his face and went to put on another dress.

Kamoto growled and walked towards the door. Before leaving he turned and faced her and looked at her with one eyebrow raised. Bulma was now fully dressed and was cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"What's gotten into you?", he asked. She looked up from the dirty dishes she was carrying to the sink.

"Nothing I just know my place now", she smiled sweetly and winked at him.

He turned around and left with a whole lot of questions flowing in his head. He walked to the conference room hoping his hard on would go away before he reached his destination because it kept knocking up against his leg.

Bulma burst out laughing. This is going to be easier than she thought it would be. He was like putty in her hands. Bulma finished cleaning up and decided to look around the building. She figured it was safe since the soldiers had to go to their meeting.

She walked around the base not seeing too much of anyone just a few servants running about doing their daily duties and ignoring her. After an hour with no luck of finding a library or lab the base got a little boring to her so she went outside. The sun was shining very brightly it was high in the sky. Bulma looked around at her new surroundings there was a garden and some servants from the base were tending to it. There were trees that towered everywhere, Bulma figured the base was located in a forest. The servants that were tending the garden looked up at her, said nothing and went back to their work. She could see more building in the distance she figured it was a town so she walked on to explore. There was a path that led through the trees.

It was about a mile to the town through the forest. When she arrived she was surprised. She saw many stores filled with shoes and clothes, there were restaurants with great smells coming from them, there was a gentleman's club , etc. The town was also full of people not in the military armor like on the base. Bulma had figured that soldiers were the only people who lived there then she notice that the majority of the people without the armor on was that of Frieza's species, this was his home planet. Bulma had seen Frieza the first day he had arrived on Earth and these were definitely his people. She walked through the town looking at everything ignoring the stares she was getting from some of the people.

Bulma was about in the middle of the town when something caught her eye in the glass window of a store. It was beautiful. It was long and white silver flowers embroided in it the white fabric shimmered in the sun. It had spaghetti straps and the top was low cut and the back was out.

"Wow" Bulma said to herself.

"Most women like that one", the new voice made Bulma jump and let out a low '_eep'_.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare", Bulma turned around to see a short fat bald alien who could have passed as human if it wasn't for his green skin.

"I'm the owner of the store my name is Trek", the alien held out his hand and Bulma shook it with a smile _'At least some people aren't jerks'_ she thought.

"My name is Bulma".

"Oh", Bulma turned back to the window, "I just love this dress its great".

"Yeah most girls like that dress its made of the purest silk in the land and was made by some fashion designer by the name of Cede", the short man watch as Bulma expression changed it suddenly got really sad that's when he notice the dress she was wearing, she was a slave. He wondered what she was doing so far from the base.

"Well it's a really nice dress", Bulma said backing away from the window getting ready to leave. Bulma knew she was able to afford nice things anymore and probably never be able to again. The old man felt bad for her.

"It was really nice to meet you Trek", Bulma walked away from the store and down the street to admire the other store displays.

"Wait a minute!", Bulma turned around to see the little man running towards her. Bulma stopped walking and gave the man a chance to catch up. When he got there he was out breath.

"I couldn't help but notice your attire and I was wondering if you would like to work in my store well that is whenever you can get a chance and in exchange of your help I will give you the dress".

Bulma looked at the man wide-eyed did he just say that why is he being so nice. Bulma didn't know if she could trust him.

"Really??????"

"You seem like a nice girl I just wanted to help no strings attached I promise", he said smiling at her suspicious expression.

"Oh thank you!" she screamed causing people to look over. She bent over to hug him the old man blushed a little. And started to get slightly aroused for her breast were in his face.

"You won't regret this I promise, when do I start?" she asked.

After a few minutes of going through the details and explaining to Bulma what her duties were going to be, they parted ways Trek back to his store and Bulma in search of a library. She asked a few people in town no one really knew what the heck she was talking about. She was just about to give up when at the edge of town she saw a big building with a telescope on top of it, this peaked her interest. She walked up to the building and knocked on the door feeling particularly brave at the time that is until someone opened the door that she didn't expect.

"Goku" she stared at the man in front of her. Was it her friend? Besides the scar on his cheek he looked just like her old friend. The same unruly hair the same bone structure the same eyes, everything, then she noticed the tail around his waist it couldn't be Goku.

"Goku who the hell is Goku and who are you?" , he said with much deeper voice than Goku.

"Oh I'm sorry I just uh I..." Bulma was at a lost of words how was she, a slave, suppose to explain to him that she needed to use the equipment.

"Spit it out", he yelled.

"I was kinda wondering if you could use any help around here", she said to the ground that was one of the rules Marin had told her never look a soldier in the eye.

"You want to help me?", the soldier burst out laughing at the idea of a measly slave helping him with his experiments.

"No really I can help, I know I don't look it but I'm very smart", the soldier laughed harder.

"Give me a test then" she was now looking up at his face.

The soldier stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Fine I'll give you a test if you pass I'll think about it but if you don't-", the soldier looked at what Bulma had to offer Bulma didn't notice because her eyes were to the ground again. He suddenly felt ashamed that he would even consider doing what he was just thinking about. "Well you just leave and don't come back are we understood?"

"Yes", Bulma raised her head and had a big smile on her face. He led her into the observatory. There was a lot of metal junk everywhere. There were a lot things that look dangerous if you messed with them. They finally stopped walking they were in what Bulma assumed to be the lab. The soldier set her down in a chair then walked over to a near by shelf and grabbed something off of it and placed it in front of her.

"This is the Atom Neutralizer Gun able to paralyze anything no matter how strong it may be for at least 3 minutes, well that is if it worked but I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong." The man threw the machine on a near by desk "Fix it you have 5 minutes".

"I need some tools", the soldier handed her a box of tools and she went to work. She spent 2 of the 5 minutes just looking at it.

"Ohh I see the problem", she took out a tool from the box and tighten something on the gun.

"There it should work now", Bulma said proudly handing the gun to the soldier. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Go ahead try it out, it should work just fine", she said grinning from ear to ear. The soldier went outside to try it out on something there was a lizard on a near by tree he shot the gun in its directions and just as it was suppose to do it paralyzed it. Bulma had followed him out he turned to her.

"You have yourself a job", he said reluctantly he watched as she jumped into the air.

"Yes!".

"How are you going to be here and do your duties at the base as well", he said interrupting her victory dance.

"You don't worry about that, I'll figure that out but for now I have to get back to the base", Bulma ran off down the path then stopped and turn back to see he was watching her.

"I forgot to ask you your name", she called out.

"Its Bardock" ,he said then turned to go back inside.

"Oh okay my name is Bulma", she turned back around and continued to run off but not before whispering, "See you tomorrow Bardock".

She had almost forgot she had to cook dinner. She couldn't believe the day she was having. She skipped along through the town and through the forest and before she knew it she was back at the base. There were more soldiers around so the meeting must have been out, then again she had been gone for a couple of hours. She walked into the building and went to her room. She hoped that Kamoto was out training, she walked into the room slowly and darted her eyes around the room she didn't see anyone. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief that was close. Bulma looked at the clock it was already 4 o'clock.

"1001, 1002, 1003...", Vegeta counted as he did his daily push-up routine in the comfort of his room. He was trying to work the image of that woman with the azure hair out of his mind. He set up after he finished the last one. Sweat dripping from his body. He couldn't understand why this woman was plaguing his mind so. He had seen lots of beautiful woman but none had this effect on him.

"Maybe it was her eyes they looked so helpless- wait a minute what am I saying she's just a slave", Vegeta got up off of the floor and decided maybe he would go on this mission he figured maybe it would keep his mind off of her but first he needed to wash all of the sweat off of himself.

He went into the bathroom to take a bath. Normally Dedra and Satoro would volunteer to help and he would let them after a long day of training he didn't want to lift his hands, but he had sent them to the town to pick him up some food and they hadn't gotten back yet. When he finished his shower he realized they still weren't back yet. He didn't have time to wait for them so he went down to the cafeteria to get some food.

Kamoto arrived shortly after Bulma did and she hadn't had enough time to prepare any food. He walked into the kitchen to see Bulma getting something out of the cabinet.

"No food?", he asked not angry just curious.

"I'm sorry Master Kamoto I fell asleep earlier after cleaning the house and I just woke up a few minutes ago", she lied looking into his eyes hoping he believed her.

"Well I guess I wasn't that hungry", he said leaning against a near wall. Bulma wondered why he wasn't mad at her maybe her charm was working him over she smiled _'He's like putty in my hands'._

Bulma walked towards him very seductively, "I'm so sorry maybe I can make it up to you", she took her hand and moved it up and down his pants leg.

"That would be nice", he wrapped his arms around her waist and spendt her around so her back was against the wall next to the sink.

He engulfed her mouth with his own , moans escaped her mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth . He had a long tongue that could reach all the way to the back of Bulma throat. Bulma had to keep from gagging. He broke the kiss. Bulma had her legs wrapped around his waist. He started to take of his armor so he had to put Bulma down for a second.

Next he took off her dress carefully this time so not to rip it. He took off her panties and he saw that she was so wet it was dripping down her leg, this made him smirk. He unsnapped her bra and her breast bounce a little after being freed from their tight prison. She hopped back and his mouth dropped to her breast first the left one he started to lick slowly to torture her. Bulma went crazy, her legs were jerking behind his back. He then moved to the right.

After a few minutes he just couldn't take it any more he carried Bulma over to the table and laid her onto it. He slowly spread her legs he looked down at her waiting womanhood. He smiled maliciously; he'd decided to make her beg for it. He stuck two of his fingers in and Bulma moaned louder.

"You like that do you want more?", he said pushing his fingers in as deep as they could go

"Yes more ohhhhhhhh!", Bulma screamed. Kamoto smiled and added another finger. Bulma's head went back to hit the table. He started to move his fingers faster each time reaching in deeper and deeper. Then suddenly he just stopped. Bulma looked at him strangely. He had an evil grin on his face he removed his fingers and before Bulma could react he plunged his whole hand in. Bulma screamed out in passion but more in pain. He removed his hand and licked her juices off of it.

"You taste pretty good", he smiled down at her and she smiled back.

He wasted no time after that he took his manhood and held it straight. And drove it into he woman hood. Bulma scrapped her nails down his back. Bulma noticed he was moving in and out really fast so she knew he would climax in no time and sure enough he climaxed and fell onto of her. A thought occurred to her. What if she gets pregnant by this thing? And she got worried she hadn't thought about that but she doubted it would happen. They laid there on the table for a couple of minutes before he got off and allowed her to get up.

"That was a great going away present", he said standing up and looking for his armor.

"Going away?", Bulma asked quizzically putting back on her things. Where the hell was he going? Or was she going somewhere.

"Yeah, I have mission that I have to attend and I will be gone for a couple of weeks?", he said, "and we are leaving in 2 hours".

Was Bulma hearing him right she would be by herself for weeks. Bulma just stared at him wondering if he was pulling her leg.

"Usually when a soldier is off on a mission his servants are sent to the harem but I don't wont anyone else touching you", he sneered putting on his last piece of clothing on. Bulma smiled _'Thank Kami'._

Bulma walked towards him and put on her best puppy dog eyes, "You're leaving me_?". _

"I'm sorry I have no choice but it won't be that bad you have the place to yourself and you can go anywhere you please".

"I guess", she said looking sadly at the ground.

"I have to go now but I'll be back", he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead, then walked toward the door,"see you in a couple of weeks"

"Bye", Bulma said as he walked out of the room Good thing the rooms are sound proof or he would had heard Bulma scream at the top of her lungs.

"YES!!!!!"

--

--

--

--

_**AN**__: Thanks for stopping by ___


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z I just love it.

_Chapter 3_

_Chances_

_Spring queen_

_Enjoy:)_

Heaven: that's the only way Bulma could describe life without Kamoto. She did what ever she wanted. He was scheduled to come back in five weeks and until then she was going to enjoy every minute alone. Bulma got up early every morning to head over to Trek's store. The old man was really nice to her he treated her like a person not an object unlike everyone at the base. Every once in a while he would creep her out though. She would catch him eyeing her body but she didn't think anything of it he seemed harmless enough. Her job was to clean up the shop a little and if any one came in she was to help them find what they were looking for. Sales had tripled and Trek was pleased. Bulma's intellect also helped him financially also her exotic made her intriguing and people came in to find out more about her.

Bulma enjoyed meeting so many different people mostly men who had spotted her from outside but some of them were genuinely nice to her. Trek gave her money in return for her hard work along with clothes and some jewelry and he promised her she would get the dress she saw in the mirror in due time. He had taken it down from display just in case someone came in and actually had the money to buy it. He put it up for safe keeping. All of the clothes Bulma received, she had to hide or people at the base would get suspicious of what she was doing. She didn't know if when she could ever actually wear the clothes he gave her but she always accepted them hoping one day when she was free she could wear them as she pleased.

In the afternoon around four she would head over to Bardock's lab. Bulma loved the experience she was getting with all of the new technology. They were able to accomplish a lot but not together. For some reason Bardock seemed shy around Bulma , he didn't like to look her in the eye or be too close to her. Bulma wondered why but never asked. They became friends in time.

"So what's next?" Bulma asked finishing up the last few touches on an invention.

"Well Frieza has informed me that I am to design a new and improved training facility for the soldiers", Bardock responded working on a project of his own.

"What do you have in mind?", Bulma asked getting up from her desk in the corner.

"I don't know", he yawned very tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night on the count of he wanted to finish his project to impress Bulma. Bardock had really fallen in love with her but he was afraid to tell her. He didn't like rejection and he kind of felt that Bulma was too good for him. Bulma was so beautiful, smart and funny, she had everything he wanted except a tail. Bardock was a Saiyin warrior and he knew he couldn't mate with any being below him. Bardock let out a sigh.

"Bardock can I ask you a question?" Bulma looked over to him, he seemed lost in thought.

"What?" he asked fighting to keep his eyes open. He would never admit it but he was tired he hadn't slept in days.

"I don't really know anything about you and usually I would mind my own business or not be too forward but I'm curious but if it's a secret I completely understand."

"There's nothing to say I'm a no one compared to everyone else."

"What about family?"

"I have two kids Radditz and Kakarot but I haven't seen them since they were born and by now I think they are both dead."

"I'm sorry", Bulma said softly regretting bringing up the subject.

"Don't be I'm a soldier can't afford any weaknesses such as families. We just start them to keep the race of the Saiyins strong and alive but now I guess its dying….." Bardock trailed off no doubt thinking about Frieza.

"That's terrible what kind of life..."

Bardock just starred at her. She was so pretty even when she was angry. This woman plagued his mind and dreams. He had never felt this way before not even for the mother of his kids who had died giving birth to Kakarot. He had never really liked their mother he was told that he had to produce offspring so he picked a woman randomly. When she was alive he didn't like to be around her he didn't even know her name but it was the complete opposite with Bulma. Everything Bulma did excite him to the point that he had to leave the room for a few minutes to get some air. He didn't like this feeling it could get him in a lot of trouble.

"Bardock are you listening to me?" Bulma looked at her friend. He looked as if he was concentrating on her he didn't blink or anything.

"What did you say?", Bardack asked snapping out of the spell that Bulma had seemed to have on him.

"I was asking you if you had a wife."

"What's a wife?", he asked

"I guess you guys call is something else, well a wife is someone of the opposite sex who you spend time with and you care about her you have a special bond that is held together with love", Bulma sighed as she thought of Yamcha they were going to be married in four months.

"Love is a useless emotion", he growled under his breath.

"How could you say that? Love makes you happy and stronger", she said matter of factly.

"Well to answer your previous question no I do not have a mate" Bardock got up and went to a near by cabinet to get something.

Bulma could tell that Bardock was getting mad so she dropped the subject.

"On a lighter note I think I have an idea for the new training facility you can take it or leave it I'm just throwing it out there"

"What is it?" Bardock turned to face her she had his undivided attention because he had no ideas on what to do.

"I was thinking maybe we can adjust the gravity in the room"

Bardock looked confused

"Think about it when the gravity is more than that over the planet your body becomes heavier like weights are on you"

Bardock smiled when he finally got what she was saying, "That's actually a good idea I'll get started on the plans"

Bardock reminded her so much of Goku. She had a small crush on Goku ever since they were younger. She had never told him of course because she knew she was like a sister to him. She had always had this fantasy about the two of them she even sometimes pictured Goku's head on Yamcha when they were having sex. Once she slipped and called Yamcha 'Goku' when she climaxed. She was in some hot water with Yamcha for that. She figured since Bardock favored Goku that's why she was finding him so attractive.

Bulma decided to go home a little early she wasn't feeling too well. When she got to the base she was really dizzy and her stomach was hurting. She had been feeling this way for a couple of days now. She walked through the halls very disoriented when she bumped into a hard wall or so she thought it was a wall and fell back onto the ground. She looked up to find a tall bald saiyin standing in front of her. She got up quickly and brushed herself off.

"I'm so sorry I'm very clumsy I wasn't looking were I was going" Bulma said quickly getting off the floor from the vulnerable position. She recognized this soldier, she had noticed him eye balling her whenever their paths would meet. He was a saiyin just like Bardock but he had no hair and he was built like a brick both in height and structure. Bulma had heard another soldier refer to him as Nappa.

"No problem you can bump me anytime I really enjoyed it", he said licking his lips. Bulma hated him with a passion but she had just thought of a brilliant idea. Maybe he could take care of Kamoto for her. All it took was a little here and a slight there and she knew he was going to be putty in her hands.

"Well I might just take you up on that offer" Bulma said very seductively fighting her dizziness so it wouldn't show. Bulma had learned from Bardock that the soldiers had ranks and you could tell which rank they belonged to by the color of their uniform. This soldier's armor was green so that meant he was a elite soldier unlike Kamoto who was just a third class soldier, as was Bardock's. She was about to put the next step of her plan in action. All she had to do was seduce a stronger soldier and manipulate him to do what ever she told him to do that's when she would get her revenge on Kamoto.

Nappa was taken back by her response. Any other slave would cower in fear but not this one she was different. Nappa took a step closer to her she didn't flinch. This intrigued Nappa.

"How about right now?" he said walking closer to her wrapping his arm around her waste, possessively. Nappa was always ready for sex and if she was willing you really didn't even have to ask him.

Bulma smiled "Oh I cant but how about I get back to you later because right now I'm not at my best and from what I see I think I need to be fully rested to handle all of you" Nappa was close enough for Bulma to reach her hand out and rub his chest, " but maybe some other time"

Bulma stopped rubbing him and walked away from his arms.

"Definitely" She heard Nappa yelled down the hall.

She could feel his eyes on her body. She looked back to see if Nappa was following her he wasn't thankfully. She wondered why he wasn't on the Mission with the other elite soldiers. She knew they weren't back yet it was too early and the halls were empty. When she finally reached her room she went and took a shower. She always felt better after taking a long hot shower.

The shower helped she felt less sick she thought maybe it was too much strain from her many jobs. Her stomach growled that's when Bulma realized she hadn't eaten all day so she went into the kitchen to fix something to eat. After she was full she went and laid down on the bed to take a nap. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

After a couple of minutes her dreams were interrupted by a knock on the door. Bulma opened her eyes and got out of bed cursing under her breath. She walked towards the door and opened hoping it wasn't that soldier from the hallway. She was surprised when she saw Marin standing in front of her.

"Hi did I do something wrong?", Bulma asked she had only seen Marin once and that was when she was showing her around. She didn't even see her around the base when she went exploring this was quite odd.

"I'm here to inform you that Lord Frieza would like to speak with you" Marin lowered her head after speaking.

"Frieza, Why?" Bulma wonder, what she could have done that he wants to speak to her about.

"I'm not sure I was just told to bring you to him" Marin said moving aside enough for Bulma to walk out of the room.

Bulma followed Marin in silence she felt like a prisoner on death row being lead to her ultimate demise. Her heart beat faster as they approached two big double doors. Two soldiers were guarding the door and when they saw the two coming they opened them. The wind from inside the room blew in Bulma's face and made her shiver in fright.

She followed Marin into a huge room once they were in the doors slammed behind them, the noise making Bulma jump. Bulma looked around the room it was relatively empty except for someone sitting in a chair/throne Bulma couldn't see his face because he was turned away from them to a big window that stretched from one side of the wall to the other. The big room became eerily silent. Marin broke the silence.

"I brought the girl you asked for your majesty" Marin said talking to the floor she seemed very afraid and that made Bulma even more uneasy.

"Leave us" came a raspy voice from the throne. It seemed cacophonously familiar.

Marin bowed and left the room quickly.

The throne then swung around and Bulma got a chance to see his face. Bulma had never really gotten this close to Frieza before to get a good look at him , she had only seen him from a far or on wanted posters. Just looking at him made her want to throw up this was the man that made the order to destroy earth. 'He was the reason everyone you loved in now dead' she screamed in her mind. Her eye twitched she was trying to keep her composure.

Frieza could tell she knew exactly who he was and he smirked.

"So you're the little slave girl that has my men talking"

Bulma was silent

"You know I know what you have been doing right"

Bulma's eyes widen slightly she was looking at the ground so he didn't see her face.

"I know who you are Bulma Briefs."

Bulma looked up from the ground and wondered where he was going with this conversation.

"I know you have been helping Bardock we have cameras everywhere" Frieza pointed to a surveillance camera in the corner of the room.

"I heard about you from the weak earthlings you are suppose to be extremely smart are you."

"I guess but nothing to brag" Bulma whispered loud enough for Frieza to hear her. Bulma didn't want to be involved in too much of anything dealing with him.

"Good now I wouldn't want to take you away from whomever's slave you are so you will still serve him just so you know your place but I also want you to be second in command of our science department." Bulma's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Her a slave in charge of something. "Please be sure to remember that what I say you will do I'm not like these weak horny soldiers that will do whatever you want when you touch them like your bald friend Nappa. You are easily replaceable"

Bulma looked up surprised. How did he know what happened? Frieza saw the look of surprise on her face and pointed to the camera again.

"Remember cameras are everywhere I'm watching you", with that he turned back to his window.

"You can leave now" he said just as the doors were opening as if on Que.

Bulma walked back to her room assessing the situation she didn't really want to be involved with Frieza or his work but it seems like she has no choice. She wanted to go tell Bardock but it was way to dark out. She was brave during the day put wouldn't dare walk the path to the city at night.

Bulma was a few steps from her room when someone grabbed her arm, she looked back to see Bardock. This was strange she had never seen him outside the laboratory. He had told her he was a soldier but she never saw him on the base. She thought he lived in the labs.

"Are you all right?" he asked barely covering the concern and panic in his voice. Bulma looked at his face and was baffled. 'I didn't know he cared that much'

"Yes I'm fine" Bulma said while pulling her arm from Bardock's tight grip.

"Did you meet with Master Frieza?"

"Sadly, I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Kamoto...Wait a minute you came all this way to see how I was doing?" Bulma secretly thought he didn't like her that much.

"Oh well I figured...I... that it was my fault and", Bardock stuttered along trying to explain himself but he could find the right words. He couldn't tell her the truth that he cared for her and he wanted to see if she was hurt.

Bulma looked at him oddly and then realized what was going on. She took her hand and covered his mouth. Bulma had figured that he must have really liked her and if that was the case she wasn't going to let a opportunity like Bardock slip away from her. Bardock was the only person, besides Trek who doesn't really count because he undressed her with his eyes everyday, which showed her respect and valued her opinion and now truly cared for her.

"Shhhh don't say anything else its okay I understand." Bulma removed her hand. They starred at each other for a few seconds until they couldn't stand the tension, they reacted at the same time and grabbed each other into a passionate kiss. Their tongue danced around inside hungry for more completely forgetting where they were he pushed her unto a wall and deepened the kiss. Bardock them proceeded to fondle her.

Realizing they were still in the hall Bardock lifted his hand and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Bulma was disappointed this was the first time in a while she actually wanted a man.

"We shouldn't be doing this I should go, this is wrong" with that Bardock turned away and ran down the hall. Feeling shamed an embarrassed he headed back to the lab hoping he could get his mind off of her.

Bulma watched him leave. She didn't understand what had just happened. She could feel that he wanted it as much as she did so why did he leave? Bulma sighed and headed to her room her hormones were raging and she needed some satisfaction and privacy.

Bulma awoke the next morning feeling terrible. After her session with herself she couldn't go back to sleep her mind was restless and that sick feeling came back. She had to get to a doctor but she didn't know where she could go on the base but she did remember that there was an old clinic in town so she decided to go there. She hoped this feeling was food poisoning or something small. Some of the other servants had been giving her dirty looks and they might have put something in the food that they gave her in the cafeteria.

Bulma dragged herself out of bed and went and took a shower and got dressed. Once she made it to town she went over to Trek's to tell him she wasn't going to be in today. She was going to tell Bardock but she didn't want to face him after the embarrassing incident last night so instead of going to the lab she headed straight for the clinic. Every step she took was harder than the last but she made it. There was a tall female alien the same species as Frieza at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she said in a cheery manner which she definitely wasn't expecting. Bulma thought all of Frieza's people was vicious like him.

"Yes I need to see a doctor" , Bulma stated hoping she was allowed to.

"What seems to be the problem?" the receptionist replied.

"I'm not sure it changes but it's all centered around my stomach area."

"I see well sign this sign-in sheet and a doctor will be with you in no time" The Receptionist handed Bulma a clipboard and she signed it and took a seat. There were four chairs against the wall, all was empty.

Bulma was waiting for about five minutes when a nurse came in and told her that the doctor wanted to see her. 'That was quick' Bulma thought getting up from the door and following the nurse to a small room with a table and chair. The doctor was waiting for her standing next to the table. The door closed behind Bulma. The doctor spoke first.

"So they tell me you have been having stomach problems please sit down on the table", the doctor pointed to the table and put his glasses on. Bulma did as she was told and hope this would be just like on Earth.

The doctor ran numerous tests on her and took some of her blood. The test took about an hour and Bulma was ready to find out what was wrong. After finishing the last test the doctor left the room. Bulma waited impatiently tapping her hand on the side of the table she was still sitting on. Just then the doctor walked in with a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Ms. Briefs you are Pregnant!"

-

-

-

-

-

_**AN**__: Sorry it took me so long to finish this but I have been kind of discouraged. I figured since I hadn't gotten a lot of reviews I guessed no one really liked this story._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z I just love it

_Chapter 4 _

_Chances_

_Spring queen_

_Enjoy:)_

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Bulma stared at the doctor in disbelief slightly hyperventilating and having trouble breathing. Was this some kind of joke if so it wasn't funny? Why was this happening to her this wasn't suppose to happen. Bulma had figured that Humans and Kamoto's species couldn't reproduce. Her whole plan was backfiring. How this could happen she hated Kamoto and had no intentions of carrying his baby nor will he probably let her.

The smile on the doctor's face dropped when he say her expression change from neutral to petrified. The frightened look on her face confused the doctor most women would be happy about this but not this young woman, she seemed almost terrified of the news. He was very hesitant to continue.

"The urine test came back and it showed that you are maybe a week along in pregnancy." The doctor moved close to Bulma and put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you all right?"

Bulma calculated the time in her head and right around the time that the doctor had said the baby was conceived was when Bulma gave Kamoto his _going away present_. Vomit rose in Bulma's mouth and she ran towards a garbage can in the corner of the room to discharge it. Wiping the vomit off of her lip she sat of the floor next to the can tears running down her face while holding herself in a fetal position and shaking uncontrollably.

The doctor watched Bulma and felt sorry for her. He didn't exactly know what was going on but he could fill her pain. The doctor gave her a minute to compose herself.

The room grew quiet Bulma had stopped whimpering she was getting a hold of herself. Bulma looked up to see the doctor staring at her. She must have looked like a mess crying in the corner like a little dog. Bulma took a deep breathe and got up. She brushed herself off and headed for the door. She needed to get some air to clear her head and assess the matter at hand. She wasn't going to let this defeat her.

"Wait do you need us to call someone for you don't look to well?" The doctor voice stopped Bulma and she turned around.

"No need I'm fine now but you might be seeing me real soon", with that Bulma turned on her heels and walked away.

The nurses all stared at her when she was walking out. Her eyes were red and her face and she looked terrible. They all wondered what had happened in the room.

Bulma walked out of the hospital with her arms wrapped around her stomach hundreds of questions racing through her mind. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep this baby and she didn't want to. She had never been for abortions but this time she figure she would make an exception. She couldn't have that monster's baby. Bulma was becoming sick just thinking about it. She quickens her pace so she could get to her room where there was peace. There were too many people out and she felt that they could all tell that she was pregnant and they were judging her for her shameful predicment

She ran through the city dodging people and carts. Before she knew it Bulma was at the door of her room she took a minute to catch her breath, and then walked in. She slowly walked towards the bed and sat down she looked over at the clock on the wall it read 2:13. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Okay Bulma you've gotten yourself in an even bigger situation than you were already in what are you going to do? I know you can't have this baby I would hate it, Kamoto would hate it, and society would hate it' Bulma rubbed her eye she couldn't run from the inevitable outcome she would have to get rid of it. Her innards cringed at the thought but there was no other way. Tomorrow she would go back to the doctor's clinic and have everything taken care of provided that they did that type of thing. Bulma hoped that she wouldn't have to take care of business herself. She knew she wouldn't have the valor.

Bulma got up from the bed she had to do something to take her mind off of this baby drama. Staying in this room was a bad idea the quiet would only make her think. She got up from the bed and stretched. She would go to Trek's store and work for the rest of the day that would keep her busy.

After cleaning her face off and making herself presentable she headed to the store. The atmosphere helped a little the store was really busy everyone was getting ready for some big celebration that was to be held at the end of the week. Supposedly the soldiers who had gone on the mission had succeeded in conquering the enemy and Frieza was rewarding them. Bulma heart dropped at the news that meant the soldiers would be back earlier than expected in a couple of days as a matter of fact. Bulma would have to have sex with that beast again. She would be a slave again.

Mr. Trek could see the lost look on Bulma's face so he asked her what was wrong.

"Oh nothing I'm just a little under the weather that's all", Bulma had responded with a smile. Bulma knew she wasn't fooling anyone anybody could see the pain on her face. She continued to help customers like nothing was wrong.

Later on Trek pulled Bulma aside.

"Bulma maybe you should go home", he told her not at all liking the way she was looking.

"I'm fine really its nothing honest", Bulma lied.

"Okay, well I have a present for you wait right here", with that the old man ran off to the storage room. When he returned he was carrying a big box.

"Is that for me?" Bulma stared at the box wondering what it could be. She hadn't worked enough to get the dress she had wanted.

"It's just a little thank you for your work today go ahead and open", he handed her the box.

Bulma set the box on a near counter and lifted the lid. Her mood lifted slightly when she saw a beautiful dress inside of it, not the dress she wanted but almost as beautiful. It came with matching jewelry and shoes.

"I'd figured that you should look nice for the celebration as well", he smiled.

"I don't know if I will be able to go to that me being a servant and all." Bulma lifted the dress out of the box. She hadn't seen it around the store she wondered where it had came from.

"Nonsense everyone is invited and the soldiers usually take their helpers." Helpers is what he called girls in Bulma's situation.

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe you will have fun Kami knows you deserve it."

Bulma smiled at him and gave him a big hug . He cheeks turned red and they both had a laugh.

She left the store around 8 o'clock everything was slowing down and Trek told her to go on home. She was contemplating whether to go over to Bardock's or just go home . She chose home she didn't want Bardock to see her in her condition.

Bulma walked along with this odd feeling someone was following her. It was very dark and she could see no one but she couldn't shake the feeling. She got home safely and locked the door she put the box under the bed. Bulma could barely stand she had to get to be. She would have to get some sleep she would have a long day ahead of her.

She awoke in the morning bright and early. She sat on the bed for a few minutes wondering if she should go through with this. 'Maybe everything would be better with a baby?' she thought to herself 'yeah right' Bulma had made up her mind she had to do this for her, the baby, everyone.

She cleared her mind and headed calmly towards the clinic.

Bulma's heart beat sped uo as she got closer and closer to the clinic. She opened the doors and walked in the receptionist at the front desk remembered her.

"Back so soon are we? Are you still not feeling to well?"

"No I'm not."

"Well you just have a seat and I'll go get Dr. Monjuri."

"Was that the doctor I say yesterday?"

"Why yes he is the only doctor here the rest are just aids and nurses."

"Oh" Bulma took a seat down in a chair. Like before she wasn't waiting long. A nurse soon came in and told her that the Doctor was ready for her. Unlike before he was in the room already and she didn't have to wait.

The doctor didn't seem surprised to see Bulma.

"Come sit", he patted the chair next to him, "what can I do for you today?"

"Well doctor I was wondering if...umm..." Suddenly she couldn't find the words. She thought she was completely ready to do this.

"You want to get rid of your baby?"

"Yes", Bulma looked down ashamed at herself. Could she really do this?

"It's okay we get a lot of you girls from the base coming here for that reason. I have to tell you we can do the procedure but we don't have much anesthesia so the procedure is really uncomfortable"

"What do you mean uncomfortable you mean painful?" Bulma gave him a very worried look.

"Well the first step relatively easy all it is the consumption a medicine that will induce labor. The medicine would start to work about 10 minutes after consumption. Next it's all the pains of a actual labor until your fetus is pushed out."

Bulma considered the circumstances and felt that this was the only way to go "Let's do it" Bulma's sudden courage shocked the doctor. He looked at her and wondered how a pretty girl as herself got into this mess.

"Are you sure? We won't do this if you are not completely sure"

"I am sure I want to do this", Bulma took a breath, "I have to."

"Okay let's get started"

Bulma spent four hours in the clinic on her back. It would have been longer but she wasn't that far along in pregnancy. When she emerged it felt like a big weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she felt a lot better. She had even decided to go see Bardock to clear everything up. She walked down the path still in pain from the event that just occurred but the doctor told her that she would be feeling better by the morning time if she takes the pills he gave her that night. She couldn't walk quite right and everyone stared at her in puzzlement.

She knocked on the door, usually she just walked right in but she wasn't sure if she was mad at her. She waited for him to answer when he did he didn't look surprise but instead pissed.

"Where have you been?"

"I was sick", she said walking pass him and into the lab.

"Frieza expects **us** to have that new training facility complete by the time the soldiers get back in three days!"

"What that's impossible!"

"Well that's what he wants so I hope you got a lot of sleep while you were gone because you won't be getting any no time soon." Bardock lead her to where he had some designs for the new facility spread out on a table.

"So what do you think?" Bardock hadn't looked Bulma in the eye since she had gotten there she figured he wanted to forget the whole thing so nether one of them mention anything about that day.

For the next two days they worked like crazy, only sleeping for two hours a day. They had to work at the base at the old training area so a lot of people saw Bulma and she was the topic of many conversations. At the end of the second day they were done. They sat back and admired their work.

"Wow it's amazing what you can accomplish if you try really hard huh" Bardock turned to the sudden motion of Bulma getting up from the ground.

"Well I have to get ready for Kamoto so I guess I'll see you later" . She said this looking at the ground she couldn't bare to look at him even after the two days. Truth be told she did have slight feelings for Bardock but he would just get in the way.

"Yeah", Bardocks mood seemed to change at the mention of Kamoto's name you could hear his voice strain.

"Bye Bardock", Bulma walked away very tired. She was going to get everything nice and clean and then prepare some food so when Kamoto arrived all there was to do was heat it up. Bulma looked a mess and of course she couldn't have him see her like she was. Her hair was messy and there was bags under her eyes, she looked like a zombie it was obvious she hadn't slept in a long time.

"Bye Bulma", was the last thing Bulma heard him say before she rounded the corner going off to her room.

The soldiers arrived in the afternoon. Bulma was ready for Kamoto she knew he would be mad at her for spending all that time with Bardock and she was ready for whatever he had to give her. He must've already gotten news of her arrangement with Frieza. After everything was completed she set on the bed and stared at the door for hours trying to prepare herself and get a little courage, but all courage left her when she heard the _'clank_' of the door unlocking.


End file.
